Over the past decade, wireless communication devices, such as walkie-talkies, cellular telephones, and the like, have become increasingly more complex. A current trend in the field is to implement these wireless communication devices as “software radios.” These software radios contain small, but often complete computer systems for processing voice communications.
As these wireless communication devices become more complex, testing of these devices becomes more difficult. For example, in order to test the proper operation of a cellular telephone, the user may be forced to place a call to another telephone in order to determine whether the speaker and microphone are working. In the event that one of the two parties cannot hear the other party, a number of factors, besides an improper working microphone or speaker, may be the culprit. For example, the cellular telephone user may be in a bad cell. Often times, the only way to be certain that the speaker or microphone is working improperly is to actually take the wireless communication device apart. This type of technique, of course, requires special skill.
There exists a need for a system and method that quickly and easily determines whether the speaker and microphone of a communication device are operating properly.